The Adventures of Ashleigh, Crystal and Frodo
by Vanpiru
Summary: My 2 friends and I came up with this odd little multi xover ficcie. Crystal is working on about 30 more chapters O.o. You read and you like, PWEASE review *begs* oh, Im Ashleigh


Ok this is an odd little ficcie that me and my 2 RL best friends came up with one fateful and very very very sugar high hyper day. As of now it seems like a poke fic but soon we will get into digimon and, if we can tie it in some way, sailor moon too *runs away before frodo can hurt her* *snicker* :P!  
  
  
  
  
The Adventures of   
Crystal & Frodo  
(and Ashleigh)  
By: Crystal Mew 151, Frodo Articuno 144 and Ashleigh Ketchum  
  
By: Crystal Mew 151 (and Ashleigh)  
re-ep. Pt.2& Ep. 1  
  
Characters: (in order of appearance)  
Crystal  
Frodo  
Mew  
Articuno  
Barky  
Dewgong  
Icie  
Ashleigh  
  
  
Pre-episode part 2:Crystal Frost  
Narrator: It is known that a ghost in the form of a beautiful young girl can be found in the Lavender Mts. Often seen riding on the back of an Articuno accompanied by the legendary Mew. But no one really knows if she really exists because all who see her seem to fall asleep. The Following is her story  
  
C Narrator: Lots of people have weird lives, but probably not as weird as mine. When I was a baby my parents left me in the mts. (My real parents identities I shall reveal later). A Seel found me and brought me to a family of Seel and Dewgong. Basically my mother was a Dewgong. I befriended a Goldeen almost right away, and at 3 I became friends with an Eevee (that's got a weird point to it, but later about that). Until I grew up and met this boy (Frodo) Eevee and Goldeen were my only friends. At about 5 I found 7 or so PokT Balls, put Eevee in one of them and found a Jigglypuff, Pikachu and a Mew in three others. My Mew's unusual, she can talk, has a really bad attitude, and she keeps on talking about an Articuno. Oh, and she now hates being confined. Nothing real interesting happened 'til I was 10. Then I found an Articuno, (Mew was looking at it weirdly at first, then she came around), okay the Articuno found me. It seemed to want to be my friend so I did. I decided I wanted to see the world and become a PokTmon Trainer, so I got on my Articuno with some supplies, my sister (a Dewgong) and my Mew. I insisted that I go alone since I had Mew and Icie(Articuno), but mother wouldn't trust me alone with a Psychic PokTmon .Oh, I put my Goldeen in my last PokT ball and it disappeared PokT ball and all (I later found out that I almost gave Prof. Oak a Heart attack doing that)! Anyway, I explored the mountains for about 4 or so maybe 7 years on my Articuno's back.  
  
Episode1:   
C Narrator: One night I was woken up by a young boy. He was kind of cute but he totally freaked me out. We both stepped back  
Crystal: Who are you?  
Frodo: Are you a ghost?  
Crystal: Are you crazy? I just make people think that with my Mew and Jigglypuff.  
( Articuno shudders then nudges Frodo)  
Frodo: I'm Char....Frodo Frigid and this is Articuno.  
Crystal: Crystal Frost, and this is Mew. Did you almost call your self a Charmander?  
(Frodo pays no attention to the question and Mew and Articuno eye each other suspiciously)  
Mew: I thought I put you to sleep!  
Articuno: Well I had to wake up some time!   
Crys. Fro: What!?  
Mew: I pu  
Articuno: She, it, whatever, put me to sleep some hundreds of years ago.  
Crystal: Anywa  
C Narrator: Well.. Mew stuck out her tongue (as best as she could her mouth is near the top of her neck, but there comes a time where she can do it easier) at Articuno and they started arguing, but we didn't notice at first.  
(Crystal and Frodo shake hands)  
Frodo: Why isn't your hand hot when I touch it?  
Crystal: Why do you ask?  
Mew: Don't make me bring out Jigglypuff!  
Articuno: I'd like to see you try!  
Frodo: Would you two just shut up!?  
(Frodo turns to Crystal while Mew and Articuno stare suprised, then continue)  
Frodo: When I shake hands with people their hands are always hot.  
Mew: Why don't you go away?  
Articuno: Why don't you go away?  
Mew: I was here first!  
Articuno: Well, I was here second!  
Crystal: Can't you two settle anything peacefully?  
Mew Artic: No!  
Crystal: (My tag glowed, but I don't think any one noticed)   
Crystal: Ohh! You have a Dewgong! Oh how cute!  
Frodo: Uhh..ye-ah.  
Crystal: Wanna check out my sister?  
Frodo: Sister?  
Dewgong: Dew gong-gong-gong!  
Frodo: That's your SISTER!? Okay  
Barky: Dewgong!  
Dewgong: Dewgong-gong!  
Crystal: What are you guys talking about? Uh-huh, mm-hum.. Brother!  
(Frodo, Articuno and Mew say the following at the same time)  
Fro. Artic.: HUH?  
Mew: What the----?  
Crystal: (pointing at Frodo and Barky) your Dewgong is my, brother. (looks at Barky) Funny,, I thought you were a Seel.  
Frodo: Hmm.. I'm your uncle!  
Crystal: Eww.., Yuck!!  
Frodo: I'm kidding!  
Crystal: Enough talk, let's get out of here.  
Frodo: Why?  
Crystal: If I stay in one place too long I never get going.  
(Frodo sighs and he gets on Articuno, she gets on Icie)  
Frodo and Crystal didnt know it, but they were being watched by another girl; about 14 years old.   
Ashleigh: (thinking) Could they be who im looking for? The girl has a tag, But what about the boy.....   
Ashleigh calls out her own Articuno, Ice Storm, and fallows from a distance  
  
C Narrator: Now most of you I bet are wondering what a tag either is or doing in a PokTmon story. Well, first of all, did I ever say it was just a PokTmon story? Tags are from Digimon. But that's the least of the weirdness in this story, I told you I had a weird life!  
  
A Narrator: I know your wondering who I am. Of course I do, i'm a psychic. My name is Ashleigh Ketchum. I am Ash's older sister, or so he thinks. I was sent to live with Sabrina when i turned 10 to develop my powers. Prof. Oak gave me an Abra for my 10th brithday. Thats all you need to know, for now. *ashleighs eyes glow blue and she vanishes*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't blame me if you think it sucked, blame crystal! she did 95% of it anyway. I must admit i posted this before asking Crystal and Frodo (i havent seen them in months! *sniff sniff* i wish we could get together sometime like we used to) 


End file.
